Kili/Biography
Background Early life Kíli was born in 2864 of the Third Age in Ered Luin. He was raised by his mother and his uncle. Sometimes Kíli would get into a lot of mischevious. As a child, his uncle told him and his younger brother, Fili, tales from the Mountain where Kíli's forefathers originally came from. Before he left for the Quest, he was given his mother, Dis's talismen, promising he'd return home to her (Desolation of Smaug, Unexpected Journey). An Unexpected Journey Meeting Bilbo Kíli and his brother, Fíli were the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, Kíli asked if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Kíli gives Bilbo a hard time by rubbing his boots off of Bilbo's glorybox. He and his brother start the song "What Bilbo Baggins Hates" After Thorin enters, Kíli is optimistic when they realize there's another way in. Kíli left with the company on the twenty-fifth of April with the rest of the dwarves. The hobbit caught up with them, changing his mind about this Quest earlier. One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. Kíli says they didn't mean anything by it, which his uncle retorts that he knows nothing of the world Trolls In the troll-shaws, Kíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Kíli attempts to Rescue Bilbo, only to be stopped by Thorin. All of the dwarves eventually surrender. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting teh sun to turn the trolls to stone, the Dwarves are freed. Rivendell and the Misty Mountain In Rivendell, Kili followed his company into the elven city. During dinner, Dwalin catches Kili looking at an elvish girl. He says that she is too creamy skin for him. Then he turns his attention to another one, but it is soon an Elven man instead. And then everyone laughs at him. They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Kíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Kíli fights the arrows coming at him with his sword. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Kíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it. After his friend is revealed alive, Kíli is relieved. When he says they almost gave up on him, his brother asked how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. After the tree tips, Kíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, Kíli, Fili and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety. Kíli helps his uncle up and then looks towards the Lonely Mountain. He watchse as Bilbo and Thorin hug each other, now fully becoming friends. The Desolation of Smaug Mirkwood After being chased by Beorn and Wargs and Orcs, they make it to Mirkwood. During there, Kili finds another way across the river through the vines, but Bilbo goes through it first. They are eventually While they were in Mirkwood, Kili falls in love with Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard. She returns affections too. Kili is wounded in the knee by Bolg at the gates of Mirkwood. The poison runs through his blood, killing Kili very slowly. Laketown The others make it to Lake-town after beign smuggled by Bard. Kili tries to hide it from his family and freinds to stop them from slowing down. Thorin orders for Kili to stay behind, with Bofur, Oin and Fili staying behind to support him. They are welcomed into Bard's house. Bofur unintenionally leads the Orcs to the remainder of the dwarves. The orcs ambush Bard's children, Fili, Kili and Oin as well. Tauriel seeing Kili's distress, decides to heal Kili. As he lies half-consious, Kili confesses that he loved Tauriel and wonders if she will love him back